


Lonely Town

by Mewgendai



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, POV First Person, Short One Shot, Snow, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewgendai/pseuds/Mewgendai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Gratsu one-shot from Gray's point of view, in the style of Gray's attitude in the Gruvia OVA -you know the one with their anniversary- but this time no Juvia around~ Enjoy !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Town

**Author's Note:**

> Short Gratsu One-shot inspired by the song Lonely Town by the belgian band Puggy -I don't really expect someone here to know it though ! I included the lyrics in the text.
> 
> Disclaimer : Fairy Tail's characters sadly do not belong to me, and nor does Puggy's lyrics ! 
> 
> And finally this is my first Gratsu fic and I hope you'll enjoy even if it's quite short...

I walk in the snow, and yet I can’t hear the sound of my feet crushing on the soil. It’s only silence around me, everyone’s asleep. Deep asleep, it's a city without a noise and without a light. I like those moments of peace and calm, alone in the cold, icy, winter air. And yet this time I can't seem to enjoy it. Have I already enjoyed these too often ?  
Dear old darkness I’ve come home again, underneath the stars, right to where it started. Darkness is where I belong simply because I chose to. I chose to accept who I and to learn to live strongly with it, even to try and collect even more strength. And yet…

Let me drift away to Lonely Town, ‘cause for a moment there, for a moment there was you. Even in my cold, dark sanctuary you managed to enter. I can feel it now that I am completely merging with this place, I can feel that for a moment there was you… And now that I’m aware of that, what used to be soothing for me in Ice is gone. And it will never come back. How come that I feel so empty in the element that used to save me ?  
I can see it now, ice is transparent, and when I look through those frozen drops of water I can’t find anything but a void. And me who thought that ice was all, because it could create whatever you wanted.

Twenty angels and a bottled dream…But now those sculptures are melting, trust no miracles — just extraordinary luck. If they’ve survived until here, it was not because of my feelings, it was just luck. Because ice always ends up melting in the end. Don’t you know it, Ur ? You ended up melting you too, after all. And it’s the same for those flakes that make my hands reddened now. How peculiar, I can’t feel the cold.  
Just extraordinary luck —that withers when you're on your own.

But what can we do? What can we do to feel alive?

I somehow find the strength to lift up my eyes and that’s when I catch a glimpse of pink hair round the corner of a shadowy street. With all that snow I almost forgot you. No, that's not true. How could I forget you ? The one who's melting my ice.

Trust your heart, like a believer though you’ve never seen the light. The snow chants in my ears.  
Find your way to another's heart to make it through the night, in this lonely town.

‘Cause there's no other way out, of this lonely town.

The more you wish the less you have to lose. I guess I’ve understood that, and that's also why I'm not willing to chase you. You're my wish, not my lost dream. That's the way it goes, that’s the way the story ends. I stop, and the snow grows even thicker. I can’t see what's around me, the glimpse of pink has disappeared. How come I don’t sense anything when so much cold is wrapping me ? 

That's the way it goes, until we meet again in lonely times. Because I know that you're here somewhere, otherwise I would be cold. My whole self is reminding me of my wish. Just a moment there, just a moment there with you...

Is there no other way out? No other way to feel alive.

Trust your heart, like a believer though you’ve never seen the light. Here it goes, the snow chants again. I’m wrapped in its words. Find your way to another's heart to make it through the night in this Lonely Town.  
‘Cause there's no other way out, It seems. No other way out of this Lonely town. There’s no other way out. That’s why I can’t move, and that’s why I can’t leave this town. 

Unless…

Trust your heart like a believer though you’ve never seen the light. Find your way to another's heart to make it through the night.

Unless those warm arms I can feel replacing the snow around me are real. Unless those pink locks blurring my sight are there for me, and only me.

-Gray…

Unless that’s your voice, your warm soothing voice I just heard, and your burning chest against my silvered one. 

Then, perhaps that the ice will melt. Natsu, will you sneak into my ice-shelled heart ? To make it through the night…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ! 
> 
> I'm new here and conscious of it~ Comments are really appreciated ^o^


End file.
